Fly Away
by angela evans
Summary: Maria relfects on Michael . . .


"Fly Away"  
Author: Angela Evans  
Date: 5/9/01  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell, or any of its characters, the song belongs to Nelly Furtado, blah blah, woof woof . . .  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Michael had a way home. What he'd been searching for his whole life.   
  
Maria sank down onto on of the Crashdown's stools. She had driven Liz home after Michael had left to tell Isabel and Max about their discovery. She couldn't make it farther than the door before she lost it. Good thing Liz was already in her room, Maria couldn't deal with her right now.  
  
Michael was leaving. That much was clear. "But I can give you today," his voice echoed in her mind. Little did she know how short 'today' was going to be.  
  
Maybe I was right in the beginning. Czechoslovakians will only hurt you. Maria ran her hands through her hair.   
  
No, Michael wasn't trying to hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted. The problem was he couldn't stay.  
  
You're beautiful, that's for sure  
You'll never ever fade  
You're lovely, but it's not for sure  
That I won't ever change  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true  
  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is,  
I don't know where my home is   
  
That's Michael, Maria thought wryly. He'll only fly away.   
  
Getting up, she ignored the radio and walked shakily to the door. She made it to her car and started the engine.  
  
Where was she going? Not home . . . no. Not to the cemetery. She couldn't deal with Alex's grave just yet. Instead she chose just to drive around absently.   
  
Flipping on the radio, she pulled out of the parking space and on to the downtown Roswell street. The radio crackled with static and she played with the dial, trying to fix it.   
  
What I wouldn't give for Isabel's powers right now, she thought, remembering the day Isabel had 'fixed' her car. How much she'd hated Isabel then. Scared of Isabel was more like it. But after all they'd been through . . . On second thought, no. Too much trouble.  
  
She finally found a radio station that would come in.  
  
And baby all I need for you to know is  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is ,  
I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is  
  
Your faith in me brings me to tears  
Even after all these year  
And it pains me so much to tell  
That you don't know me that well  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true  
  
It would have to be that song. The song she and Michael had danced to at the prom. Prom. The last time they'd all been together . . . and the time that things started falling apart.  
  
Pushing the thoughts of Alex and Tess and Kyle and that mess from her mind, Maria let her memories sweep her away. She thought of the prom, dancing in Michael's arms . . . . earlier, back to their first kiss . . . the heat wave . . . his telling her he loved her.  
  
"Maybe because I love you too much."  
  
He'd pushed her away for her own safety then. She'd return the favor now.  
  
Maria started to turn her car around to go to Michael's, but she realized that she was already heading in that direction, as if her car had a will of her own.  
  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is,  
I don't know where my home is  
And baby all I need for you to know is  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is ,  
I don't know where my home is  
  
Please don't let him be home, she begged silently as she knocked on the door. She didn't know if she could do this.  
  
Michael opened the door just as she was about to leave.  
  
"Maria." It was a statement, not a question. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her inside, kissing her passionately.  
  
Maria pulled away. "Michael don't. I need to talk to you." She led him over to the couch and sat down.  
  
Looking up into his shining brown eyes, she couldn't go through with it.  
  
It's not that I wanna say goodbye  
It's just that every time you try to tell me that you love me  
Each and every single day I know  
I'm going to have to eventually give you away  
And though my love is rare  
And though my love is true  
Hey I'm just scared  
That we may fall through  
  
"Maria, what is it?" he asked.  
  
"I've come to say goodbye, Michael." God this was hard. "You can go home, you have what you always wanted. Congratulations."   
  
She got up to walk away.  
  
"Maria!" It was that commanding tone. She stopped in her tracks. He walked around in front of her. "Why are you pushing me away?"  
  
"Because I love you too much," she replied, trying to push past him, trying not to cry.  
  
He took her arm, stopping her. "Because you love me too much you're ready to throw everything away?"  
  
"You did, Michael, remember? And this time you really are leaving." The tears came.  
  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is,   
I don't know where my home is  
  
"I'm not leaving," he whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not leaving. Tess mind-warped Max. She's responsible for this destiny stuff. But if I've learned anything, it's that you make your own destiny. I'm not letting you go. Because I love you too much to do that."  
  
He waited, half not believing he'd actually said that.  
  
"What?" she repeated.  
  
"I'm not leaving," Michael replied. "Get it through that curly-haired head of yours, I'm not leaving you."  
  
And though my love is rare  
And though my love is true  
Hey I'm just scared  
That we may fall through  
  
"My home is here. Earth. I'm human, Maria. You made me human." He gently wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"I never thought I'd hear Michael Guerin admit to being human," Maria joked, returning to herself.  
  
He pulled her into a hug. "Yeah, well, don't let it get out that I said that, you know, cause I have a reputation to keep."  
  
"Yeah, a reputation," she said, tilting her face up at him. Their lips met in a sweet, slow kiss and everything was right again.  
  
  
You're beautiful, that's for sure  
You'll never ever fade  
You're lovely but it's not for sure  
That I won't ever change  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true  
  
And baby all I need for you to know is  
I'm like a bird,   
I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is ,   
I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is  
My love is true  
  
  
~ ~ THE END ~ ~  
  
  



End file.
